


Something To Come Home To

by WhisperingKage



Category: Blood+, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has something to fight for, to return home to. She just wondered if she was enough for him. He said he loved her, yet he still left. He said he would return…yet he was still gone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Come Home To

**  
**

* * *

Kagome hummed to herself as she swept the shrine grounds. Her long raven hair fell in waves to rest above her slim waist. She was surprisingly in a good mood and hoped it would last the day. But deep down she knew it wouldn't, she would lose herself in memories.

Today was after all the anniversary of the day he left…the day she lost the second man she had ever loved to a past lover. Her eyes dulled as she stopped humming, her small pale hands gripping the bamboo of the broom tightly hoping to stop her thoughts in their tracks but knew she wouldn't be able to.

He said he loved her yet he had to go; it was his duty to protect her. He promised to stay by her side long before he had met her, long she was even born. Kagome sighed as her grip on the broom handle loosened, her full pink lips set in a frown.

She understood his reasoning but it didn't stop the familiar hurt that stabbed at her heart, to be pushed aside for another woman hurt no matter what. She always had to fall for the tall, baggaged and handsome one's didn't she, first Inu Yasha now him.

She shook her head in amusement as she started weeping again.

Ah, good old Inu Yasha, there never was a dull moment with him around. Though, now that she looked back on it, in her past it was an annoying habit of his, him always looking for a fight or griping about something.

Now…now they were fond memories that she missed dearly…but that was in the past. Five hundred and five years to be exact, it had taken them three years to destroy Naraku and restore the jewel to it's formal glory. During said years her feelings for Inu Yasha had become that of a trusted friend, a brother even.

During the second year of her travels she had realized that no matter what she did there would always be a part of her that reminded him of his former love, Kikyo. That no matter what she did she would always, indivertibly, be in her shadow. That there were times when he would look at her and see Kikyo and there were times when he looked at her and wanted to see Kikyo. She knew, she was not blind, she could see the longing in his eyes whenever she was forced to wear the traditional garbs of a miko.

Even to this day she refused to wear the traditional garbs of a miko, opting instead for a dark blue almost black long skirt and a light blue top that brought out her sapphire eyes. She also refused to tie her hair back in the traditional way, letting it fall freely down her back.

He did say he preferred her hair down and free it gave her an exotic look. He also liked it when she pulled her hair into a high ponytail exposing her slender pale neck. Kagome blushed at that, indeed he did enjoy it when her neck was exposed to him.

Kagome shook her head slightly to clear her head, no use getting lost down memory lane. She had to finish her chores, and then she could go down memory lane if she had any energy left to move, which she hoped she wouldn't. But she knew whatever she did to exhaust herself her mind would find the energy to remember. It always did, as they say absence makes the heart grow fonder, what they didn't say was it also makes you remember.

Kagome shook her head to clear it; she shouldn't be getting so depressed. It was after all the first anniversary of his departure, the first of many years to come. After all he himself had told her that their journey could take years to complete. He wasn't even sure he'd still be alive when it was over; hell he wasn't even sure she'd be alive when it was over.

Yet she had smiled at him and told him that she'd wait for him to return to her, even if it was in death. He had smiled at the determination and devotion in her voice as he caressed her check before pulling her into a kiss. After which he promised to check in on her whenever he could.

Which he did, in the first weeks of his departure he came to rest and heal. Every time he visited he played for her, it was always the same song...her song the one she taught him. At first it had irked her that he played her another woman's song yet she knew it was one of things he had left of his past of her.

So she learned to accept it, after all who was she to criticize? Did she not have a memento of Inu Yasha? It was the golden heart shaped locket she gave him a year into their journey. Though she never wore it around him he knew she had it. If it ever bothered him he never mentioned it, besides she didn't think he was immature enough to let it.

Kagome pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind, how she even got on that track of thought was a mystery. Then again she was always told she had a wandering mind, though that was one of the things that drew him to her, that and her ability to get in fights with inanimate objects…and lose.

Her eyes softened as she lost herself in the memories of the time she had spent with him. It seemed like such a long time ago, even though it was only a year ago. Those were the days, the days that were like dreams so happy and wonderful. Yet like all dreams they had to end and it did.

She woke up. She started to remember. She had to fight and needed she needed him…so he went.

Yet again she was pushed to the side for another woman.

Kagome's eyes dulled as she mechanically swept the grounds. So much for her good mood. Even though it hurt she couldn't blame him. If Inu Yasha ever needed her help she would run to his side, even though the well had been sealed, she would find a way to get to him. She had after all promised to be by his side if he ever needed her.

But it still hurt to know he was putting his life in danger for another woman. Bleeding for her, protecting her, willing to die for her. He should be doing those things for her, Kagome, not her, Saya! He said he loved her yet he was by her side! Things would have been perfect if she hadn't woken up!

Kagome gasped in horror at her dark thoughts, how could she think such things? Had she come to hate the poor girl? No she couldn't have, she was the guardian of the jewel and if her heart was tainted by hate so would the jewel, yet the jewel was not tainted by hate though it did look a little darker, it was slightly tainted with dislike. Which confused her, sure she disliked the situation they were in, the fact that he left to protect her but it wasn't the poor girl's fault. She had been thrust into a centuries old battle after being in a thirty year sleep.

After a year of a "normal life" with her "family" she was expected to fight in a battle that she no longer knew anything about. It was not her fault and Kagome hated herself for feeling even the small amount of dislike she held for the young girl. She knew what it was like to be thrust into a battle that you had nothing to do with. She knew the pain the girl was going through and she knew that there would be much more to come.

Hagi had explained the girl's situation to her the last time he visited, which was over ten months ago, about her self induced memory loss, her "father's" death, and how savagely she had been ripped from her "normal" life.

How she was shipped off to a school in Vietnam to investigate rumors of delta 6-7 and them, the blood sucking demons that brought so much pain to any one even remotely involved with them.

Then she was violently pulled from that school and the few precious friends she had made, when everything blew up in their faces. After which they returned to Okinawa so Saya could recuperate and cut any loose ends she had left, thus giving Hagi time to visit her.

Kagome sighed and rearranged her slipping grip on the broom; she was tired literally and figuratively. She hadn't gotten any sleep the night before; her dreams were plagued with memories of time spent with him.

Not that it was a bad thing, those memories very precious to her. The gentle touches and words, the loving hugs and kisses, the passionate lovemaking, the comfortable silences, listening to him play. It just hurt to know that it was in the past and would be a very long time until they were able to happen again.

But that didn't stop her from remembering. The last time she saw him was right after the Vietnam school incident, when they had returned to Okinawa. He had come to her in the middle of the night, nearly giving her a heart attack.

He didn't say anything he just climbed on their bed and on to her and kissed her passionately which was followed by a bout or two of lovemaking. After which they just held each other his shoulder length black hair mixing with her waist length black hair and his blue gray eyes gazing into her sapphire ones, what needed to be said being passed between them silently.

Just as she was about to fall asleep he spoke, telling her of their plans to travel to Russia and that he was not sure when or if they would return to Japan during the rest of their journey. He also told her of his past, all of it including his betrothal to a girl named Diva, Kagome snorted Diva what a name, and his running away with Diva's older sister Saya, the one he was now protecting.

But he also told her of his love for her which up until then was never stated, not that it needed to be as it was clear for anyone to see, and that when their journey was over he wanted to return to his home, the shrine, and be with his love, her, and spend the rest of her life with her after which he would seek out Saya and have her end his life so he could also spend his after life with her.

She had smiled at him as tears of joy welled in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him as she rested her head on his strong firm chest as he pulled her on top of him and wrapped his arms around her encasing her in a cocoon of warmth and protection.

So it was a shock when she woke to find herself alone in their bed, the only signs that he had been there was her sore body, one of his beautifully crafted iron daggers, which she kept on her person at all times, and a note stating that he would return as soon as he could…yet that had been a year ago, and he was still gone.

Though looking back she should have noticed something was wrong, he didn't announce his arrival by playing for her. Which he always did, it was sort of a tradition his calling card even, even though she could sense his presence whenever he was near most of the time. There were the times she could not for the life of her notice he was there until he wanted her to know he was there.

She chalked it up to her being so used to his presence that her powers no longer considered him a treat thus they decided not to alert her to whether he was coming or going. Which was annoying at times, and also upset her when she woke that fateful day alone, with nothing more than a dagger and a promise.

Judging by his absence from her side due to a promise made over thirty years ago, he was a man bound by honor and would do everything in his power to keep his promises. But if that was true, would he keep his promise to stay by Saya's side until she no longer wished him to? If so then how could he keep his promise to return her when his journey was over? Would she be pushed to the side by a vow made before she was born, again?

No! She shouldn't be thinking like that! He promised to return to her one day and he would keep his promise no matter what and when he did return she would welcome him with open arms! Until that day came she would faithfully wait for and love him until she died and beyond that!

Kagome's eyes glittered with determination as she swept. She would wait patiently and when he returned she would "jump his bones" so to speak, she would give him a damn good reason not to want to leave ever again, not that he needed one. After all a year was a long time after getting "it" at least twice a week. Kagome blushed as what she was thinking and where she was thinking it caught up to her.

She was having impure thoughts on pure holy ground. She giggled at that thought; if her brother ever found out he'd tease her mercilessly. After all they had teased him mercilessly when they had caught him doing "it" with Hitomi in the living room. Grated they weren't supposed to be home for another hour or two, it was funny seeing the two teens fly apart when she turned on the light. She had never seen Souta turn so red so fast and poor Hitomi she still couldn't look either of the m in the eyes without blushing and looking away.

Kagome laughed harder when she remembered how hard Souta tried to catch them in the act so they could feel how embarrassing it was to be caught in the act. To this day he still hadn't caught them, not that he had any opportunity in the past year anyway, hell they even made a game of it. In fact it was Hagi's idea, which surprised her she never thought he could be so devilish, though she wasn't disappointed.

It was fun "getting in the mood" in front of Souta, you know, small kisses and touches, whispered words and winks before disappearing in to their room. Where they proceeded to make certain noises until he barged in with a camera in hand only to find them doing something else completely, like reading a book or brushing each other's hair.

Hagi would then smile innocently at Souta and ask him if he needed anything. Souta would turn red and mutter under his breath before stalking out of their room slamming the door shut behind him. After which he would storm down the hall with their laughter echoing after him. After which was followed by what he wanted to catch them doing.

Kagome sighed as she leaned on the broom, only then did she notice that she was now dangerously close to the edge of the stairs. When and how she got there she didn't want to know but she sent a quick thanks to Kami for letting her stop and notice how dangerously close she was to falling down the stairs…that was when she heard it…him.

It was quite at first faint even but after a few seconds it grew in volume and she knew it wasn't just wishful thinking on her part, Kami how many times had she heard his song only to wake up and find that she was dreaming, that he was really there.

She quickly dropped the broom before sprinting towards the God tree, afraid that if she was to slow he would disappear by the time she got there and leave her alone again. She stopped in her tracks when she was a couple of feet away. One hand flew to her mouth to stop the gasp that tore itself from her throat while the other wrapped around her waist to keep her steady.

There he was, sitting on the recently added bench in front of the God tree.

He looked regal sitting there eyes closed in concentration, his slightly longer hair blowing in the wind free from its usual ribbon. Tears gathered in her eyes as the song ended and he opened his eyes to gaze at her, drank in her image his eyes taking in her figure and seemly imprinting it into his memory.

Which caused panic to run through her veins why was he looking at he like that? Was he going to leave her again this time for good? Finally after a few tense minutes he stood up carefuly placing his prized cello on the bench and took a few tentative steps toward her, his arms open in welcoming.

That's all Kagome needed before she barreled herself into his open and waiting arms, he was slightly caught off guard by the force she threw herself at him with and stumbled a few steps back.

He smiled into her hair as she clung to him and repeated his name, "Hagi", over again and again. He clutched her to himself tightly almost afraid she would disappear if he loosened his grip even a fraction.

He mumbled her name, "Kagome", into her hair as they stood there, basking in each other's presence. It had been so long since he had held his love in his arms and he was not going to let her go any time soon.

Truthfully he was relieved when Saya had told him that she had chosen to stay with her "brother", Kai, and told him that he was no longer bound to her and could do whatever he wished, as long as he didn't interfere with the new life she was going to create with Kai and Riku.

Not that he ever would, well maybe he would have but that was long ago before he had met the woman who had healed and held his heart before and throughout his journey with Saya. Before he had met the woman who was now in his arms, before he had met Kagome. The woman he planned to spend the rest of her life with after which he would seek Saya out and ask her to end his life so he could be reunited with Kagome. But that wouldn't happen for a long time, so there was no need to think about it now.

Instead his attention was solely focused on the woman clinging to him like a lifeline. Once her tears had stopped she pulled away slightly, just enough, that she could look him in the eyes and smile at him. He moved his hands to brush away the tear tracks from her face and smiled back at her uttering the words he had longed to say for so long.

"I'm home."

Truthfully he didn't expect an answer but the answer she replied with would stay with him forever.

"Welcome home Hagi, my love."

He gently pulled her in to a kiss, he was home and that was where he was going to stay.

 


End file.
